1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of apparatus for servicing and repairing cues used in activities such as pool, billiards, and the like, and more particularly concerns apparatus for replacing cue tips, tenons, ferrules, joint rings, and butt caps, and for refinishing and cleaning cues, and replacing cue wraps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is presently available a number of devices for servicing and repairing cues where a cue is mounted to a rotation member attached to a stationary bed and driven by a motor, with various operations performed upon the cue as the cue rotates about its axis. Such devices which are capable of performing all of the required tasks of servicing and repairing cues are generally large, heavy, and not easily transported. In addition, cues are frequently mounted to currently available devices using a chuck which may damage a cue, and more than one motor may be provided to perform operations requiring the cue to rotate at widely different speeds and torques. Moreover, tooling of such devices may be difficult to precisely adjust to a desired position with respect to the cue, and shaping of cue tips may be limited to a minimal number of profiles.
Despite the availability of such devices, there exists a need in the art for an apparatus for servicing and repairing cues that is capable of securely mounting a cue for rotation without damaging the cue, has tooling which is easily and precisely adjustable to a variety of positions, including tooling for shaping cue tips to have any of a wide range of profiles, yet is lightweight, easily handled and transported, and uses a single motor to drive rotation of a mounted cue at any of a easily controlled wide range of speeds and torques.